The field of the disclosure relates generally to aircraft cabin panels, and more specifically, to aircraft cabin panels that include an additively manufactured inner core.
At least some known aircraft cabins include interior panels that include a phenolic honeycomb core positioned between two exterior layers of a thermoset skin and may include a contoured shape and/or conic features. Such interior panels are conventionally formed in two different ways. The first formation method includes positioning the honeycomb and skin layers between opposing halves of steel dye tooling that are machined to form a negative mold of the cabin panel in its desired shape. The steel dyes are pressured together to form the honeycomb and skin layers into the desired shape as heat is applied until the honeycomb and skin layers are cured. The forming tooling is expensive to machine and a new set of dyes is required each time the design of the aircraft panel changes.
Another method of forming the aircraft panels includes laying up layers of skin by hand into a mold, placing the honeycomb layer on top, and then laying up additional layers of skin material. The honeycomb and skin is then placed in a vacuum bag where a vacuum is applied to force air out of the panel. While still in the vacuum bag, the panel is placed in an oven to bake for a predetermined amount of time under pressure and heat. This manufacturing method is time consuming and may result in high labor costs.
Furthermore, at least some known manufacturing methods require post-manufacture machining to cut the aircraft panel into its final desired shape using a costly and time consuming routing tool. The routing tool may also machine various insert provisions into the panel for attaching the panel to adjacent panels or to other structure of the aircraft. Additionally, at least some known aircraft panels include a border around the honeycomb and skin layers to cover the seams and to give the panel a finished appearance. However, the manufacture of at least some known borders is labor intensive and may shorten the service lifetime of the panel.